dragonagefandomcom_zh-20200215-history
变形者
} |supertitle= Specialization |name= 变形者 |icon= Icon_shapeshifter.png |type= Mage |effects= |description= Rumors speak of barbarians that hold secrets of transforming the body into the form of animals. The Circle of Magi denies such rumors, but this rare art survives in the forgotten corners of Thedas. Mastery of their bodies allows shapeshifters some protection, even in human form, making them durable opponents and staunch allies. }} __TOC__ Shapeshifters in Thedas Rumors speak of barbarians that hold secrets of transforming the body into the form of animals. The Circle of Magi denies such stories. But this rare art survives in the forgotten corners of Thedas. While the Circle of Magi would prefer that it be so, theirs is not the only tradition of magic in Thedas. Prior to the Circle’s formation, magic was either practiced by the Magisters of the Tevinter Imperium or in remote areas, knowledge handed down from one generation of practitioners to the next. “Hedge mages,” as Enchanters of the Circle refer to them, or “witches” as legend would name them, do not always employ forbidden magic. Quite often their talents lie in the creation of charms, the use of curses and the ability to change their own forms."Shapeshifter" on the official wiki. Retrieved February 9, 2012. This skill is also known by Keepers of the Dalish clans, as revealed in a possible conversation between Morrigan and the Dalish Elf Origin Warden. Shapeshifter spells Unlocking * Morrigan will teach this specialization if her approval of you is neutral; she is not willing to do so once her approval rises above 25. * You can purchase a Shapeshifter Manual from Varathorn in the Dalish Camp at the Brecilian Outskirts for around 12 . Shapeshifting Mechanics When the caster assumes a new form, the Strength, Dexterity and Constitution attributes may be replaced by those of the chosen form, which are based on Spellpower. Any attribute which would be higher in unshifted form will remain unchanged. Bonuses given by equipment to any stats (including Armor, Armor Penetration, Defense, and Damage) are calculated after changing forms. Build and form strategies There are generally two types of Shapeshifters: the "mage", who focuses on spell-casting and only uses the Shapeshifter talents for the specific use of an ability/form or after the depletion of mana; and the "specialist", who aims to make their shifted forms as strong as possible. The "mage" does not invest at all in the Strength and Dexterity attributes. They primarily shift forms to tank specific bosses (as the forms are immune to powerful boss abilities like Grab and Knockback). The "specialist" invests in the Strength, Dexterity and Magic attributes, as all three will usefully improve the Shapeshifter forms. Spider Spider Shape is the most versatile of the forms, with two ranged attacks as well as the powerful Overwhelm (ability) gained with Master Shapeshifter. The Spider Shape's attributes scale the slowest with increasing Spellpower, however, making it the weakest form for "mage" Shapeshifters. Bear Bear Shape is the toughest form and does the most Physical damage. Its attacks are much slower than the Spider Shape's, so equipping a staff (for auto-hit and Armor Penetration) before shifting is recommended, especially at lower levels. Bear Shape also scales faster with increasing Spellpower than the Spider Shape, remaining useful throughout the campaign. Flying Swarm Flying Swarm's damage-over-time attack does not harm allies and is capable of doing greater damage (per target) than most damage-over-time spells at the same level of Spellpower. It is the fastest of the forms and the only one that does not alter any of the mage's main attributes. Instead, Flying Swarm improves the mage's base Missile Deflection stat, making it particularly useful for "specialist" Shapeshifters. Notable specialization combinations "Mage" Shapeshifters may wish to consider the passive benefits of any given second specialization. Arcane Warrior Arcane Warrior gives greater flexibility in equipment, making higher stat values possible when in shifted form. Spirit Healer The Shapeshifter's versatility works well with the Spirit Healer's focus on defense, helping them avoid damage until their talents are needed, at which point they can shift instantly back to human form to cast them. Battlemage Battlemage enables a mage to inflict high area-of-effect damage. Switching to the Spider form allows the mage to use its Web ability to hold enemies within the area, and to Overwhelm enemies that manage to flee it. Notes * Sustained spells are automatically deactivated by shapeshifting. * Casters do not have access to potions and other items while in shifted form. * If the weapon equipped prior to shifting is a staff, then the shifted form will not deliver critical hits. * Most defensive bonuses (e.g. Physical, Mental and elemental Resistances) from equipped items are carried over when shifting. * Armor rating for Spider or Bear form is either a default, fixed value or from the mage's base armor from equipment (whichever is higher). If the mage's Armor is higher than Bear Form's base armor, Bear Form increases it by 10. * The mage cannot Level Up while shifted. Experience will appear to halt at the amount required for the next level. The next experience gain while in "natural" form will trigger the level advance. (No earned XP will be lost in either form - it will be added retroactively when the level is properly gained.) Notable shapeshifters * Flemeth * Morrigan * Witherfang/Lady of the Forest * Yavana * Frenic See also * Players are researching the effect of spellpower on shapeshifting abilities here. References Category:图片缺失 Category:Wait for Translation Category:龙之纪元：起源-觉醒 专精 Category:专精